


Lunch rush~

by EmoTea



Series: Ninja's eat noddles~ [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 짜장소녀 뿌까 | Pucca (TV)
Genre: BAMF Keith (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), Cute Kids, Cute Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Lance and Allura are best friends, M/M, Multi, Possessive Lance (Voltron), Short Lance (Voltron), protective Sendak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoTea/pseuds/EmoTea
Summary: Lance has to make deliveries for todayjoin Lance on his daily dutieswith all of his friends.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Sendak (Voltron), Minor Allura/Matt Holt - Relationship
Series: Ninja's eat noddles~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692478
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Lunch rush~

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think of my new series once I started it I couldn't help but want more of it. ^^

Lance woke up with the sound of the morning crow squawking into his window. Groggily he takes his sleeping mask off and his earmuffs. _'So much for those'_ he sighed, He reached to rub his eyes with a quiet yawn he jumped out of his bed. Putting on his blue lion slippers, he walked into his bathroom but before he reaches the bathroom he pets Kaltenecker's head. He reaches the sink and turns the faucet on. Lance cups up the water and washes his face and all of his face mask. 

"Lance are you up. We have deliveries to make!" Sendak called up the stairs waiting for his son to signal he's awake. Lance stomps his foot on the floor three times to signal he awake. After all he did take the oath of silence for his husband so he could prove his love for him. Lance giggles when he remembers the face he made when Lance toke the oath too. He quickly brushes his teeth and runs for his closet since today is delivery that means he can see _Keith~_ and Shiro. Lance could nearly keep his excitement down.

He picked out and old traditional dress with fancy designs and put on some black tights. Lance skips to his dresser and grabs a blue hair clip of a lion. Lance takes off his slippers putting them next to his bed for the next morning. Before he walks down his stairs he slips on his shoe, black and shiny. Lance races down his stairs to the kitchen of the restaurant. There he sees his papa packing the last of the orders, he has to deliver. Sendek turns to his kit, he signals for Lance to come closer. Lance rushes closer looking up to his papa. 

Sendak's hands the satchel to his kit. Lance grabs the satchel, Sendak bends down as Lance tippy-toe up to kiss his papa before he has to go. "Stay safe and if anyone and I mean **_anyone_** tries anything you call for me or use the trick thought you. Okay?" Lance gives a fast nod and salutes to his papa. He grabs his keys off of the counter and walks out the door. Lance makes sure to wave back to his papa. Sendak waves back to him.

Once lance closes the door to the restaurant he takes a deep breath, with a smile on his face he takes out his list of deliveries for the day. The list reads.

_Matt holt_

_Allura Altean_

_Coran The Gorgeous Man_

_Takashi Shirogane_

It was a pretty shortlist for their restaurant but that didn't bother Lance that just meant he could spend more time with his husband. The list was based on who lived the closest to the restaurant. Matt lived three houses down from him. So Lance decided to just skip to his house instead of running. Once he was there he looked up at the house Matt's dad worked as a police officer so did his mother. Their house was above the station so Lance walked up to the police station door and knocked once...

Nothing so he knocked again....nothing growing a little frustrated he pounded on the door. Only to hear a loud _**BOOM** _ on the other side of the door. Lance thinking that he caused it started to freak out but soon the front door swung open reviling Matt. His orange hair was tinted a little black and he had a black substance on his face. "Oh Hello Lance...' Matt cough out. Matt was wearing what looked to be a lab coat his glasses were nowhere to be seen and had his hair in a ponytail. Lance waved at him and pointed to his outfit as if asking _what happened?_

Matt scratched the back of his neck giving lance a sheepish smile. "Well me and the little germline wanted to make a new type of a gun to help protect and help out our mom and dad with their patrols." Matt looked behind him, seeing his little sister curse and shack a tiny might fist at the roof. "Damn you I will finish this you assholes." Matt quickly looked away. "So um our food right?" Matt asked pointing to the bag lance was holding. 

Giving Matt a good old smile he grabbed their food handing it to Matt. Matt opened up the bag to smell the rice dumplings in the bag. He gave out a longing and tired sigh. "Thank you! Thank you!" Matt throws his hands around Lance.

"Dude you need to chill and watch out for Sendak. If he finds again doing that your ass is grass my guy." Pidge walked out from behind Lance to give him a good old hug. Since lance was short and so was Pidge. They were the same hight. They broke off the hug. "Want to stay over and chill with me and pidge or you know help clean with us?" Matt shined a small smile.

"Please you know Lance by now he wants to see his _Husband."_ Pidge teased, Lance blushed but smiled more. "I know but worth a shot right? Anyway let me guess Allura is next right?" Lance gave Matt a thumbs up. "Well tell her I said-" Pidge cut him off "TELL HER HE IS TRYING TO SMASH IS WHAT HE MEANS!" Matt grabbed Pidge by the neck and gave her a nasty wet willy. Pidge shrieked, "You nasty asshole get off!" Pidge thrashed around. 

When they both looked up Lance was gone. Matt sighed and glared down at his sister "If he does tell Allura that I'm telling mom is was you who blow up the garden again..." Pidge raised her hands in a surrounding way. "Fine okay geez but if you are thinking about it I think mom has condoms in the top dresser just for you.." And with that Pidge walks away leaving Matt standing there face as red as a tomato. 

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-" 

-0O0- 

Lance runs to Allura house the house and trees flow by. With the speed he is the one creating the shakes in the trees. He reaches Allura's house it kinda looks like a Castle in a way, with all the shiny stone it's made of and the beautiful glass it has. Lance spots Allura in her garden with the mice in her hair that's their favorite place to stay after all. Lance rushes to the fence, waving his hand in her face to catch her attention.

"Oh Hello, Lance how are you?" Allura his best girlfriend of all time smiles at him, he beams back. He grabs his bag of food for her. Allura takes her food with a smile on her face "My you guys make the best tea eggs ever!" Allura takes one of them and eats one moaning in delight. She hands Lance the money and offers one of her tea eggs. Lance shakes his head _No thank you._ He signs to her, Allura gives him a skeptic look. "Okay no I know your lying you love these as much as I do. What are you planing?"

Lance blushes at being caught, he knew he couldn't keep anything from his best girlfriend. Lance goes through his bag and pulls out an extra box of food. Lance pops open showing her Chinese egg custard tarts, Mung Bean cakes and Bow Tie. "Oh I think I know who this is for!" Allura wiggles her eyebrows. Lance rolls his eyes but still blushes, putting away his food. "Tell me how everything goes tonight for our spa day." Lance nods his head as walks away he hears Allura call out to him, "Also Pidge said shes joining us tonight so make sure you have more face masks and green press on." Lance gives a big old thumbs up taking off for the next house.

"Allways in a rush for him." Allura rolls her eyes with a fond smile. "Now where is Father I swore I could have seen him earlier" Allura shake her head, "He always wandering off to someplace. Oh well let's get back to work." 

-0O0- 

Lance arrives at Coran house, he knocks at the looking around at the house it's still the weirdest house they have at the in Soogah town. He lives in the base of a tree with books with thousand of stories in them that's why Coran tells such good stories. The only sign that this tree was a house was the window and the fence around it. The door slides open to show Coran in his pj's with like ducks on them his hair facing different ways. He has a little bit of drool on the side of his cheek.

Lance takes out a handkerchief and wipes it Coran seems to wake up fro it.

"Well a jolly good morning day too you, my boy!" Coran gives lance his money and Lance signs a _thank you_ and _Good morning to you too Uncle Coran._ Coran smiles back at him "I see you're getting better at signing, Lance my boy I am happy to help and lend you that book for you!" Coran takes out his box of food that has Siu Mai. "Care for one of my treats." Coran wiggles his eyebrows. Lance signs,

_No thank you I have plans today but we can spend more time together tomorrow!_

Coran nods his head signing back, _My good boy I would love that I will make sure to get your favorite tea just for us. Don't forget okay?_

 _Yes of course Uncle Coran. Well bye bye now see you tomorrow_ Lance signs back and takes off to his next and favorite house.

Coran watches from his doorstep when he hears a voices call to him "My love, please come back to bed." Coran chuckles into his hand "Oh I'm coming, you big baby." A voice says back to him, "Oh yeah you are."

After that Coran shuts his door as fast as possible with a bright cherry red face

-0O0-

Lance sparks with the energy he just can't wait to see his husband just so he can show him what a good job of a wife he was doing. He's seen how Matt and Pidges mom acts around her husband like bring him food to work or pack his food for work. Sometimes she feeds the food to him. Lance loves to see them act romantic around each other because it shows how Lance should act aroundKeith.

Keith and Shiro are practicing meditation because Keith has to work on his patience level. Even Lance thought that was boring and Keith should do something better like hanging out with his wife. 

_Well it's an okay cause that means I can look at Keith's face and he wouldn't even know it._ Lance reasoned with himself. As Lance finally reaches the Bamboo forest he stops at a pond to make sure his outfit is still fine and everything was still clean. Lance fixes his hair a little bit, he just has to re-clip his hairpin and he's done now. Lance skips his way down the dirt path to Keith's house it was an old-style Japanese tea house. 

Lance makes it to the front yard and hides behind a big thick bamboo tree he sees his husband sitting on a pillow with the leafs falling around him. the wind making his swish side to side he looks at peace. Next to him is Shiro doing the same thing? They both look at peace, Lance feels a little sorry for having to disturb them, they both are wearing their training outfits on both in white and sporting black belts. 

Lance lets out a little giggle and Shiro snaps his eyes open. Alert. Lance feeling foolish for his giggling hides behind his bamboo tree, hoping Shiro doesn't see him but Shiro does. Shiro sees the curly brown hair sticking out from behind a rather lager bamboo tree. Shiro looks to his brother only to find him at peace in the quiet element 

_Not for long_ Shiro chuckles, Shiro makes sure to grads his brother before he could run away from the sight of sweet little Lance. Keith's eyes shoot open from being grabbed by his brother he signs to Shiro, _What the hell man I was at peace like you said I should be._ Shiro ignores him and calls out to Lance, "You can come out LAnce I am sure Keith is grateful that you are here." Lance's eyes widen and so does Keith's but for different reasons. Lance rushes out from his hiding spot to skip over to his husband and Keith.  
  


Meanwhile Keith is trying to get out of his brother's death grip but can't. He has to face his death like a man, he feels the big blue doe eyes on him making his so aware of who is starring at him Keith sighs. Shiro pats at the ground in front and between him and Keith, "Please come sit and enjoy the food and the weather." Lance sits right where Shiro had patted and takes out the last of the food boxes. Shiro's order was Char Siu and so was Keiths. The look on both of their faces when Lance brought out more was a good one. Shiro thinking that he was stealing food from the boxes quickly said to Lance "Um These aren't mine maybe they were someone else's." Lance just shook his head signing,

 _No, they are for you guys free of charge I made them myself please take as many as you want._ Lance opened the food boxes to show them the egg custard tarts, Mung Bean cakes, and Bow Tie. Shiro's mouth watered at the sight of them, he looked to Keith they both knew who Lance made them for especially for. Shiro could tell Keith was fighting himself to not take one and show his appreciation form them.

Lance looked to his husband waiting for him to take a bite but nothing just nothing Lance's heart felt like someone was whacking it over and over again, trying to shatter it but Lance's heart stayed strong until Keith force his head away with a deep scowl. That's what does it....his heart has been shattered, but Lance tries again by picking up a chopstick and tries to feed a Mung bean cake to Keith just like how Pidge's mom does to her husband. Keith just moves away, so Lance tries again but Keith keeps dodging his food attacks. Growing frustrated Lance stops with a pout on his face.

Shiro getting mad at his brother's foolishness takes lance hand and directors it to his mouth giving him a bright smile, Lance gives give a smile as well and feeds him the cake. Shiro lets out a deep chuckle. Lance giggles back and start feeding Shiro instead. That catches Keith's attention _why is_ Lance _feeding Shiro and not me, wait that's not what I want, Lance is annoying but that doesn't mean he could annoy Shiro right? Right? He can't do that! Stop it he only gets to annoy me and me alone_ Keith snatches Lance's hand and brings the Mung bean cake toward him with a scowl and a little blush on his face he takes a bite. 

Lance squealed out _YES FINALLY_ Lance cheered for himself in his mind. Shiro watches them with a small smile and digs into his food and dessert. Keith continues to eat from Lance and even going as far as to feed Lance a Bow Tie piece himself. Lance not expecting that makes a prayer to whatever god that is listening to never let this moment end. Lance eats the Bow Tie feeling like he is on cloud nine.

After everyone had finished their food and tea that Shiro had made for them, Shiro and Keith pick up their pillows and trash. Lance takes his change and gives Keith give an old smile and plops a big kiss on his lips. 

Keith being startled by this drops his stuff, his face a deep shade of red. Keith signs to Lance, _Why would you do that!?!?_ Shiro watches with a big smile cause now he has more things to tease Keith about later. Lance signed back at him

_Because your my husband and I am your wife._ Keith squawked at that line and signed back at him, _No you are not I didn't agree to this and you're a boy not a girl!!!_ Lance ignored the first bit and replied _So what if I am not a girl it doesn't matter my papa said so and my papa is never wrong!_ Keith glared but said nothing instead he turned around and dashed off to hide somewhere. Lance, went chasing right after him.

Shiro who had watched the whole thing go down just picked up all the trash and the pillows throwing them away, he soon walked down the dirt path to his own house. He chuckled and said out loud to himself,

"Aah young love it's kinda funny like that." He continued down the path to his own house, thinking about taking Keith to Lance's family restaurant for dinner tonight.....

_Nest time ON Lance x Keith..._

**Author's Note:**

> Ages, height 
> 
> Keith is 13 height 5'5 
> 
> Lance is 12 height 4'7
> 
> Shiro is 19 height 5'11
> 
> Coran is ?? height 5'10
> 
> Allura is 12 height is 5'1
> 
> Sendak is 29 height is 6'5
> 
> Matt is 19 height is 5'9
> 
> Pidge is 11 4'7


End file.
